Lord Boxman
Lord Boxman is the main antagonist in the Lakewood Plaza Turbo series, appearing in both the animated series and games. He makes his first appearance in the pilot "Lakewood Plaza Turbo". He's the owner and boss of the factory Boxmore, which sells robot minions and supplies to all the villains of the world. Physical Appearance Lord Boxman has a rather rotund figure with pale yellow skin. He has pale green hair on the right side of the head, with golden cybernetics covering the other half of his face, with a red robot eye. He wears a white lab coat, with a dark blue tie. He also wears a pair of black pants and boots. His left arm is a chicken leg, as revealed in "We're Captured." he also has sharp teeth. In "Legends of Mr. Gar", a younger Boxman is shown. Named Lad Boxman at the time, he was still fat and had his cybernetics on his face, as well as his chicken leg. He wore a sailor suit with red shoes. Personality Lord Boxman primarily creates robots to attack the plaza because he despises "friendship" and views it as a weakness. In "Let's Be Friends!," he hoped that Enid and Rad would view K.O. as a nuisance and attack him, but was thwarted when they showed that they cared for him. He views his robots (which he builds at his factory, Boxmore) as his children, but is an abusive father who is constantly disappointed in their failures and often has them destroyed. He treats his children poorly even when he does not destroy them, frequently berating them and pitting them against each other, as seen in "Sibling Rivalry." He is fickle and will go from doting over his robots' successes to treating them horribly within moments. He does not care about their emotional well-being, he's very self-centered. In "We're Captured," it is shown that he has clients that he sells robots to and tries to keep a very welcoming attitude for them. He refers to his fatness as "puff," and is quite insecure about his weight. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza" it is revealed that he is obsessed with attacking the plaza, and more specifically, Gar's Bodega. This puts his business on the tightrope due to the amounts of money and time he wastes on it. https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162278011099 Boxman also seems to enjoy cooking, he's seen preparing the food he'll serve to Professor Venomous in "We're Captured", and also insists his investors try his muffins in "Stop Attacking the Plaza". Abilities and Powers Boxman is classified as a villain with a level of -10, which means that his wickedness is very high. As the founder and boss of Boxmore, Boxman has complete authority and control over the process of the factory and its employees. He sells weapons to the villains of the world, this allows him to affiliate with other more powerful and meaningful criminals than him; Professor Venomous is one of his clients, who is known to be a powerful villain. His store is also invested by high-class supervillains like Cosma. It is presumed that Boxman gains many amounts of money by his businesses. Engineering Skills Lord Boxman is an excellent engineer, able to build a variety of combat robots, machines, and technological weapons. His access to technology allows him to create fully sentient robots like Darrell, Shannon and Raymond, who can be equipped with a great arsenal of guns and other weapons. Physical Strength Because he's short and fat, Boxman seems to not have a good physical condition and poor combat experience. However, in "We're Captured", he is seen breaking a chair over his knee with little effort and he also could tear Darrell's and Shannon's limbs to create a shooting pie cannon. It is unknown if he knows his own strength. In "Legends of Mr. Gar" he even challenged Mr. Gar to a power battle when he was younger, but at the end Mr. Gar sent him to see the curvature of the planet. Weapons While Boxman doesn't seem to have any fighting prowess himself, he will often send Blind Boxes to the plaza which, upon opening, will unleash any number of one of his robotic creations to confront the heroes. The desk of his office has installed rocket propellers that enables it to fly. Boxman often uses it when he's on a move. It's unknown if it has weapons installed as well. Alter-Egos Lord Box-Max In OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is the final boss and becomes Lord Box-Max after drinking his Evil Tonic. After his transformation, his appearance changes dramatically; his hair stands on end, his chicken arm becomes a human arm, and he is now taller and more muscular than before. In addition, he gains special abilities such as teleportation with boxes, sending out blasts, an enhanced punch, summoning robots, and shooting lasers out of boxes. Appearances Shorts * "Boxmore Infomercial" Episodes * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" (first appearance; cameo) * "Let's Be Friends" * "We Messed Up" (pictured) * "Jethro's All Yours" (cameo) * "You're Level 100!" * "Sibling Rivalry" * "Legends of Mr. Gar" (as Lad Boxman) * "We're Captured" * "Stop Attacking the Plaza" * "A Hero's Fate" (mentioned) * "Rad Likes Robots" (pictured, mentioned) * "KO's Video Channel" (mentioned) * "The Power Is Yours!" * "Let's Take a Moment" (mentioned) * "Villains' Night Out" * "Villains' Night In" * "Plaza Shorts 1" Trivia * Strangely, despite his lack of understanding that good and evil can be a moral gray area, his robots seem to grasp a better understanding of this. * It is possible that he's parody of Dr. Wily, the main antagonist of the Mega Man series, given his tendency to use a mechanical flying device to move on and robot henchmen. ** It is also possible that he is based on Dr. N. Gin from the Crash Bandicoot franchise. They both have a cybernetics covering one side of their faces, wear nearly identical white lab coats and black pants and boots, have hair swooping to one side of their heads, and also both create robots and/or machines to do their every task. ** Thirdly, there is also a clear possibility of inspiration from Dr. Robotnik/Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, with whom he shares a voice actor with as well as being a mad scientist known for traveling in flying machines and using armies of robots to defeat heroes. * As seen in the pilot's intro, it's possible he was originally supposed to have both normal arms. * His design changes between him having a human ear on the right side of his head to having his cybernetics encasing the entire back of his head. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Secondary characters Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Main characters